Petey's reaction to 2 Girls 1 Cup
by LuchaUnicore316
Summary: Gary pranks Petey into watching "2 Girls 1 Cup"


Petey's reaction to "2 Girls 1 Cup"

* * *

Gary placed the video camera next to his laptop. _Can't wait to see the little twerp's reaction, _Gary though, smirking as he got the site loaded.

He got up after hitting the record button, walking out the door into the common room. There sat Petey, alone watching TV. _Swimming? Figures… _Gary shook his head.

"Hey, Femme-Boy!"

Petey jumped a little, hearing the sociopath's voice come out of no where in the big lonely room.

"What, Gary?" Petey said, looking Gary's way.

"I want to show you something really.. _cool_, I found." Smirking his devilish smirk.

Petey knew something was up. _Might as well get this over with_, Petey thought. He knew he couldn't get out of it, Gary would just keep bugging him if he refused.

Petey sighed and got up from the couch, walking towards Gary. "What is it?"

"Come on, you'll see." Gary gestured with his hand to follow him as he turned and walked down the hallway.

Petey hesitated, but followed along. He realized that he was being lead to their dorm room, _What can be new in here? _As they entered, Petey noticed Gary's laptop on their desk.

"Sit." Gary said innocently as he could, pulling out the chair for Petey.

Hesitating again, Pete looked up and down at Gary and the chair. Then walked towards it unenthusiastically, and plopped down.

"Cheer up, Petey. You'll like this."

Something in his voice made Pete feel a little uneasy. He then noticed the website Gary had on, a video box and pornography ads around it.

"What the hell are you trying to show me, Gary?!" Petey said, frowning.

"Just shut up and press play, Pete." Gary holding back a smile.

Petey reached for the mouse when he noticed and red light on a video camera.

"Are you recording me?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Yes, Femme-boy, I am."

"Why?" Petey looked up at Gary with confused eyes.

Gary sighed, eagar to get on with this. "Press _play_, Pete." His voice was deep and serious.

Petey frowned, focusing back to the computer and clicked the play button.

A calm piano song was playing as two girls were making out. _Why is Gary showing me porn? And recording me? Just to see how I react to it? _Petey sighed and shook his head. Meanwhile Gary was smiling beside Pete, waiting.

Pete just continued to watch, arms crossed, waiting for it to be over. It's not that porn didn't really excite him much, it was just awkward to watch with someone there, and being recorded.

Next, Petey saw one of the girls bent over and the other holding a cup. He frowned deep when he saw s--

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Pete yelled.

Gary burst out laughing as he saw Petey wince against the seat. It made it funnier with the face Petey had on.

"Gary! What the hell is thi- _OH_ my god, gross!" Pete covered his eyes.

Gary continues to laugh. "Pete, Look!"

"No, that's sick man!" Pete finally figured out why Gary did this. Recording his reaction to this horribly disgusting video, probably just to show people and laugh at it later for his amusement.

Gary grabbed Petey's arms and jerked them away from his eyes. As much as Petey didn't want to watch anymore, he couldn't help but to look, not believing what he was seeing.

"_AH_, EW!" _Damn it Gary!_ Pete tried to pull his arms free from Gary's grip, but it was too tight.

Gary was enjoying every minute of this, seeing Petey squirm, wide-eyed, and disgusted. He was so glad he was getting this on camera.

"OKAY, Gary! Stop it! Or I'm gonna p—AH 'the hell man!" Petey looked away and gagged.

"Nuh uhh, you have to watch it _all_, Petey." Gary chuckled and smirked at Pete.

Gary let go of his arms and grabbed Petey's head and faced it towards the screen. Definitely the worse torture Gary put Petey through. _I can never eat ice cream again!_

Seeing the all the 'waste' in the girls mouths finally did it. Petey ripped from Gary's grip, ran into the bathroom and vomited his dinner. Seeing his waste only made him more sick thinking about it. _Great, I'm scarred for life now. _

That, just made Gary laugh even more. Pete actually got through the whole video, sort-of.

Gary picked up the video camera and stopped the recording. _Femme-boy's reaction was even better than I thought, I'm showing this to everyone…_

After Petey flushed the toilet, he heard the door swing open and slam shut_. Oh great..._

Gary saw Jimmy enter the dorm.

"Hey, Jimmy-Boy! Wanna see little Petey's reaction to porn?!"

* * *

_**Author**__**: I find this to lack excitement and other things, (I shouldn't write when I'm really tired ***__**shrugs**__***), but hopefully some people would like it, (I actually had to watch the video again for this XS). **_

_**This was just for random fun.**_


End file.
